Michael Beach
Three unnamed siblings Tracey Beach Elisha Wilson-Beach Roarke Beach Tyler Beach Alex Beach Quincey Beach |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Michael Anthony Beach is an American actor. Biography Beach was born on October 30, 1963, in Roxbury, Massachusetts. His parents were divorced, with his mother Barbara raising him and his three siblings alone. He attended the Noble and Greenough School for his primary education. Beach first forayed into acting there after a friend talked him into auditioning for a school play. Prior to that, he was a star running back and planned to pursue a career in football, but dropped the goal after suffering a permanent injury. Beach later secured entry and eventually graduated from New York's famed Julliard School. In 1984, while at Julliard, he earned the Drama Award for Outstanding Achievement and then won the New York Shakespeare Festival Award two years later. After graduating from Julliard, Beach performed in many off-Broadway and regional theater plays. Eventually, he made his way to Los Angeles, California, where he starred in the theater productions Ascension Day and Much Ado About Nothing. Next breaking into films, Beach has worked with acclaimed directors such as Tony Scott, James Cameron, Robert Altman, and Mike Figgis. He first portrayed menacing roles, such as that of Pluto in the crime-drama One False Move. In a conflict of critique, his role as the cheating husband John in 1995's Waiting to Exhale was considered to be his breakout role. Ironically, critics panned the movie for its syrupy overzealous tones. Beach then moved on to the role as the cheating husband in the 1997 hit film Soul Food, which is about a family dealing with death and survival. During its release, the film received rave reviews from critics. Alternatively switching from television to film, Beach stars as Monte "Doc" Parker, an idealistic paramedic who appeared on the NBC series Third Watch. He also had a recurring role for a few seasons on NBC'''s '''Emmy Award-winning drama series ER, portraying Jeanie Boulet's husband, who had contracted the HIV virus and passed it on to her. Beach also appeared in mainstream films such as A Family Thing and made-for-TV movies such as Rebound: The Legend of Earl 'The Goat' Manigault. On Criminal Minds Beach portrayed Father Marks in an episode of Criminal Minds. He then went on to portray Detective Wayne Sanderson in Death by a Thousand Cuts. Filmography *Sons of Anarchy (2010-2014) as T.O. Cross (7 episodes) *Crisis (2014) as FBI Director Olsen (13 episodes) *Only Light (2014) as Roy (short) *The Exchange (2013) as Howard (short) *Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013) as Detective Sendal *Things Never Said (2013) as Will Jackson *Assassins Tale (2013) as Roman *The Client List (2013) as Harold Clemens (7 episodes) *Scrapper (2013) as Hollis Wallace *Notes from Dad (2013) as Manny Gauza *Southland (2013) as Detective Williams *500 MPH Storm (2013) as Simon Caprisi *The Game (2011-2013) as Roger Keith (7 episodes) *Broken City (2013) as Tony Jansen *Red Dawn (2012) as Mayor Jenkins *Sparkle (2012) as Reverend Bryce *A Gifted Man (2012) as Nicky Davis *NCIS (2012) as Metro Detective Robert Flowers *Partners (2011) as Detective Carl Hickman *The Closer (2011) as Coach Rich Carr *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - Death by a Thousand Cuts (2011) TV episode - Detective Wayne Sanderson *Justice for Natalee Holloway (2011) as Agent Delaney *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Mr. Baker *Gimme Shelter (2010) as Pen Favinger *Lie to Me (2010) as James *Night and Day (2010) as Preston *Play Dead (2009) as Devon (video) *The Cleaner (2009) as Lonnie Simon (2 episodes) *Pastor Brown (2009) as Avery Callagan *Relative Stranger (2009) as James Clemons *Soul (2009) as Isaiah (2 episodes) *Numb3rs (2009) as Len Walsh *Stargate: Atlantis (2007-2009) as Colonel Abe Ellis (5 episodes) *Stargate: The Ark of Truth (2008) as Colonel Abe Ellis (video) *Hell Ride (2008) as Goody Two Shoes *First Sunday (2008) as Deacon *Criminal Minds - Lucky (2007) TV episode - Father Marks *Shark (2007) as Lester Spence *Without a Trace (2006) as Chuck Barr *Brothers & Sisters (2006) as Noah Guare (2 episodes) *Justice League (2004-2006) as Various Characters (6 episodes, voice) *Like Mike 2: Streetball (2006) as Senior (video) *Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) as Paddy *Third Watch (1999-2005) as Monte "Doc" Parker (104 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) as Andy Abbott *Critical Assembly (2002) as FBI Agent Winston *Crazy as Hell (2002) as Ty Adams *Asunder (1999) as Michael Hubbs *Spawn 3: Ultimate Battle (1999) as Terry Fitzgerald (video) *Made Men (1999) as Miles *Spawn (1999) as Terry Fitzgerald (3 episodes, voice) *A Room Without Doors (1998) as Dee (short) *Johnny Skidmarks (1998) as Mike *Ruby Bridges (1998) as Abon Bridges *ER (1995-1997) as Al Boulet (19 episodes) *Ms. Scrooge (1997) as Reverend Luke *Soul Food (1997) as Miles *Casualties (1997) as Clark Cooper *Rebound: The Legend of Earl 'The Goat' Manigault (1996) as Legrand *A Family Thing (1996) as Virgil *Dr. Hugo (1996) as Hobbs (short) *Waiting to Exhale (1995) as John Harris, Sr. *Touched by an Angel (1995) as Sam Mitchell *White Man's Burden (1995) as Policeman Outside Bar #1 *Law & Order (1995) as Mr. Elliot *Under Suspicion (1994-1995) as Detective Desmond Beck (17 episodes) *Sketch Artist II: Hands That See (1995) as George *Bad Company (1995) as Tod Stapp *Sweet Justice (1994) as Jonah *NYPD Blue (1994) as Officer Frank Quint (2 episodes) *Midnight Run for Your Life (1994) as Pemberton *South Central (1994) as Isaiah (2 episodes) *Knight Rider 2010 (1994) as Marshal Will McQueen *Walker, Texas Ranger (1993) as Randy Warren *Final Appeal (1993) as Detective Thorne *True Romance (1993) as Wurlitzer *Short Cuts (1993) as Jim Stone *The Hit List (1993) as Detective Akin *Another Round (1992) as Tyrell (TV short) *One False Move (1992) as Lenny "Pluto" Franklyn *Quantum Leap (1991) as Nathaniel Simpson *Late for Dinner (1991) as Dr. David Arrington *Guilty as Charged (1991) as Hamilton *Gabriel's Fire (1991) as Michael Austin *Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor (1991) as Perez *Cadence (1990) as Webb *Shannon's Deal (1990) as Monty Coles *Dangerous Passion (1990) as Steve *Internal Affairs (1990) as Dorian Fletcher *The Abyss (1989) as Barnes *Lean on Me (1989) as Mr. Darnell *ABC Afterschool Specials (1989) as Jake *The Street (1988) as Shepard Scott *Open Admissions (1988) as Calvin *In a Shallow Grave (1988) as Quintus Pearch *Weekend War (1988) as Wiley *Suspect (1987) as Parking Lot Attendant *End of the Line (1987) as Alvin *Vengeance: The Story of Tony Cimo (1986) as Rudolph Tyner 'PRODUCER' *Scrapper (2013) - Executive Producer *America the Beautiful (2007) - Executive Producer (documentary) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors